Los aposentos de la reina
by rosseway95
Summary: Arendelle siempre había sido un reino fantástico, enigmático pero sobre todo misterioso. En especial cuando se trataba sobre su reina y todo aquello que tuviera relación con ella. Para Anna Solberg, la vida dentro del palacio era tranquila hasta que un día llego el escandaloso rumor de que alguien había irrumpido los aposentos de la reina.
1. La criada

_Los aposentos de la reina_

_-I - _

_La criada _

Estaba perdida en la inmensidad del cielo azul que se extendía en el horizonte. En días como estos, no había nada que deseara más que recorrer los jardines del palacio. Deseos que nunca se cumplirian. Un suspiro abandonó su ser mientras regresaba su mirada hacía los grandes corredores. Tomo aquel trapeador y se dispuso a continuar con su labor.

La próxima semana cumpliría tres años de servir a la corona.

Habían sido años muy difíciles para ella y su familia. Durante generaciones los _Solberg _eran conocidos por ser una familia noble. Su bisabuelo que en paz descansará, había sido el último _Solberg _en portar con orgullo el título de conde.- _Conde de Solberg_-. Un terrateniente bastante respetado, pero que lastimosamente no había educado correctamente a su único hijo, pues el abuelo Adrian junto a su padre.- que años más tarde-. había terminado de lapidar lo último que quedaba de la fortuna. Dejándola a ella y a su madre solamente con lo necesario para sobrevivir. En ocasiones no sabía a quién guardarle más rencor si a su mafioso bisabuelo o a su vicioso padre.

_ Buenos días, señorita Anna._ fue el cordial saludo de una de las jefas de módulo.

_ Buenos días, Miss Cecile._ Fue su contestación, acompañada de una reverencia.

La señora, pasaba en ocasiones en módulo al que estaba encargada de limpiar, después tocaría recorrer el ala derecha del castillo y dirigirse a los establos. Sin duda las siguientes horas en los establos eran sus favoritas. Si había algo que Anna amará casi igual que el chocolate eran los caballos. Alimentarlos y cuidar de ellos era una pasión que había descubierto trabajando en el castillo. Soñar con un día tener un ejemplar y poder cabalgar en los campos libres sin rumbo fijo, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos mientras los atendía.

Sin embargo aún faltaba pasillo y medio de aseo, correr en rumbo a su habitación para el cambio de ropas y posteriormente dirigirse a los establos.

Con un suspiro se dispuso a seguir con el labor, no era tan complicado después de todo. Solo un poco cansado y un poco frustrante, a veces cometía uno que otro error y terminaba con las ropas mojadas o gastando un poco más de agua de a necesaria, teniendo que correr en busca de más. Solamente pequeños inconvenientes aunque después de tres años en aquella rutina, los accidentes cada vez eran menores.

_ Buenos días, señorita Anna. _ Otro cordial saludo de otra compañera. La rutina.

Esta vez solo asintió con la cabeza, el día de hoy el piso estaba un poco más complicado que otras veces, quizás porque día anterior hubo bastante ajetreo entre los nobles. ¿Quién supiera?.

Sus cabellos poco a poco se desordenaban de sus trenzas, los brazos comenzaban a doler y el cansancio se comenzaba a hacer notar, sin embargo Anna ya había terminado su labor. Aquí era donde la mejor hora del día comenzaba. Con una sonrisa cansada se dirigió hacia el área de servicio, con el bote en una mano y el trapeado en otra, procurando no derramar el agua sucia en el piso recién lavado.

Mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos que ya conocía bastante bien, saludaba a sus colegas. Vio una que otra cara nueva en los pasillos y no pudo evitar los primeros días en el castillo.

Su madre había terminado de vender la última tierra que les quedaba y sabían que con dinero solo les ayudaría a vivir un par de años. Por la condición de su madre, ahora era el turno de ella ver cómo podría apoyarla, puesto que su desdichado padre había muerto hacía un par de años producto de sus vicios, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre por sacar adelante los escombros de familia que su padre había dejado, solamente eran capaces de cubrir lo básico.

Fue entonces cuando un día, mientras paseaba por las calles, encontró un cartel bastante peculiar. Buscaban nuevos empleados que atendieran el palacio real. Sin pensarlo dos veces había tomado aquel cartel entre sus manos y había ido a casa. Tras discutirlo con su madre por varias horas, al día siguiente había partido hacía el palacio.

Nerviosa y temerosa se había asombrado de la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, con amplios jardines y pasillos. Tan lleno de lujo y ostentosidad. Fue más su sorpresa cuando sin siquiera cuestionar le dieron el trabajo. Trabajaría de 8 a 10 horas diarias con derecho a visitar a su madre cada fin de mes por una semana. La paga, bueno, al menos con ese dinero podría ayudar a su madre a ahorrar en lo que ideaban nuevas maneras de subsistir.

Recordaba como los primeros días habían sido un desastre. Estaba casi segura que para el final de esa semana la mandaría de regreso a su casa, pero ese no había sido el caso. Mientras los días pasaban, notaba como sus superioras con paciencia la instruian en los nuevos quehaceres y ella se acostumbrara a sus nuevos horarios y rutinas.

Tenía que admitir que la vida en este lugar era agotador, pero tranquilo y seguro. La comida no estaba para nada mal y la estancia, bueno, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Con tres pares de sus uniformes. Los de verano y los de invierno. Derecho a baño diario, lujo que en su casa no se podía dar.

La estadía en los establos era lo que Anna más amaba, estar rodeada de aquellos animales tan increíbles, su rutina comenzaba con darles de comer, llenaba las cubetas de pasto para luego dejarlas en cada celda respectiva a su dueño.

_ Veo que hoy estas de mal humor, Aage _. Le hablaba un semental negro el cual relincho en respuesta. _ No te preocupes amigo, veras que despues de comer, estarás mucho mejor._ Le comentaba mientras se dirigía al siguiente caballo.

Mientras los veía comer, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. Después de tres años conocía a cada uno de los caballos que vivían dentro del castillo. Desde lo más viejos hasta las crías que estaban en área maternal, aquellas que ella misma había ayudado para el parto.

_ Hoy toca cepillarte, Froya._ Le dijo a una de las yeguas que se encontraban. Froya era una de sus favoritas, dócil, amable y bastante cariñosa, a su criterio.

Y no era para menos Froya era la fiel acompañante de uno de los generales más queridos en Arendelle. Sr. Oaken.- el hombre de hierro.- así era conocido por su gran tamaño y su atemorizante rostro. Había sido victorioso en varias batallas en nombre de su tierra. Temido por muchos reinos. Las leyendas sobre él hablaban de un hombre duro, despiadado, ruin, frío y atroz. Sin embargo las leyendas que contaban sobre él no podían ser más erradas, puesto que Sr. Oaken, era un hombre dulce, con su esposa y cuatro hijos. Anna los veía de vez en cuando pasearse en los pasillos del palacio, luciendo sus elegantes trajes. Podía ver la adoración del hombre haci su esposa y la ternura derramarse en sus sonrisas y gestos para sus hijos. Detrás de aquella fachada tan dura, existía un hombre noble y adorable, justo como su yegua.

Muy pronto sonarían las campanas que indicaban el medio día. Anna debía apresurarse si no quería perderse la hora del almuerzo. Así que se apresuró a terminar los quehaceres de ese día en el establo.

El comedor estaba abarrotado de todos los criados y criadas. A veces se sorprendía que a pesar de ser tantos trabajadores, estaban perfectamente ordenados en cuanto a turnos se servir comida y posicionarse en las mesas. Así como también en los turnos de trabajo. Todo debidamente ordenado.

_ Anna, por aquí! _escuchó que le gritaban. Con una gran sonrisa se apresuró a correr hasta quien la llamaba.

_ !Kristtof!-. exclamó con alegría, mientras se sentaba frente al muchacho.

_ Quédate aquí Anna, ahorita vengo con la comida.- le contestó él animado, mientras se levantaba con rumbo a los cocineros sirviendo.

Kristoff el recolector de hielo real y su mejor amigo desde que había llegado. Un muchacho solo tres meses mayor que ella. También era uno de los mensajeros reales cuando no había hielo que recolectar para el castillo.

_ Te traje pan extra.- le comento Kristoff mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

_ Kristoff, no debiste _. contestó ella con alegría reprimida mientras comenzaban a comer.

_ ¿Qué tal los establos Anna?_ Preguntó él con curiosidad.

_ Lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes… alimentarlos, cepillarlos, velar por por su salud.- contestó ella casualmente. - y como vas las cosas en el castillo?.- preguntó sin mucho interés.

_¿no te has enterado?.- inquirio si amigo con extrañada expresión, a lo cual Anna, decidió prestar mucha más atención.

_¿Qué sucede kristoff?.- preguntó esta vez ella ya un poco más intrigada, su almuerzo había pasado a segundo plano.

_¿Qué sucede? más bien, !que sucedió! - contesto su mejor amigo exaltado, haciendo que automáticamente ella se exaltara también y esperará a que el prosiguiera. _ Hay rumores de que anoche..._ pauso un segundo viendo hacia sus lados esperando que nadie más les prestara atención, ella imitó sus movimientos, y tras acercarse un poco más en bajito prosiguió._ la reina encontró a alguien dentro de sus aposentos…


	2. La biblioteca

II -

_La Biblioteca _

La reina de Arendell era una mujer enigmática a su criterio, solo habían pasado cinco años desde su coronación. Ni una sola vez había aparecido en público, inclusive recordaba como el anuncio de su coronación había sido exclusivo a la vista de los aliados más cercanos del reino y la vista exclusiva de los generales más fieles a la corona y demás. Se decía que desde pequeña había sido una persona en extremo reservada y bastante misteriosa. Con tan solo 22 años recién cumplidos, se consideraba la monarca más joven en la historia de Arendell.

Muchas historias rondaban siempre alrededor de de la reina.

Pero si de algo estaba segura es que la reina era una mujer de respeto y frío trato. Seguramente habría sido por el aislamiento a muy corta edad o por la prematura pérdida de los reyes. Realmente la reina tenía muchas razones por la cual era tan reservada y distante no solo con su pueblo, si no también, con sus empleados. Puesto que a pesar de llevar ya casi tres años en el castillo ni una sola vez había visto a la regente.

Las criadas y los guardias de los módulos superiores del castillo (y aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a la reina) solían hablar sobre su extraordinaria belleza pero semblante severo. Solían asegurar que una mirada suya era capaz de helarte hasta el alma misma. Decían, que nadie nunca la había hecho reír, ni la sombra de una sonrisa; su cara siempre era seria e inexpresiva. Nunca serías capaz de saber lo que pensaba y esa era la clave del éxito en las negociaciones diplomáticas. Bueno, era eso y el extraño rumor que corría sobre la reina.

No solamente era admirada por todos, también era temida. No solamente era su seriedad y su severidad ante las leyes y su régimen. Había algo más, todos lo sabían, pocos se atrevían a hablar de eso.

_ Están todos reunidos aquí, porque habrán cambios.- Decía el jefe de guardia. Detrás de él se encontraba su ayudante. _ Debido a las circunstancias que la mayoría ya está al tanto, la reina ha ordenado una reestructuración del personal-. gritaba con seguridad mientras su ayudante erguido esperaba a su orden.

_ Entonces era verdad...-. Escucho a alguien susurrar en medio de la gente.

Anna observaba todos sus compañeros, mirarse unos con los otros con preocupación. Las palabras "cambios" y "reestructuración" la mayoría de veces no eran sinónimo de buenas noticias. Los nobles tendían a ser crueles cuando se hallaban ofendidos. No les importaban acabar con el futuro de otras personas con tal de apagar su fuero interno, la cantidad de personas afectadas no les importará siempre y cuando pudieran sentir que su orgullo estaba nuevamente restablecido. Y si lo que había dicho Kristoff era verdad, no solamente alguien había perdido la cabeza, seguramente varios aparte de perder su empleo, perderían sus casas.

Con impotencia cerró sus puños mientras escuchaba el discurso del jefe de guardia. Algo sobre el honor, sobre el respeto y devoción a la reina. Lealtad y obediencia, gratitud sobre nuestro esfuerzo pero desilución sobre el actuar de aquellas personas. Algo sobre el castigo y la justicia.

_ Finalmente, la reina a ordenado que todos aquellos que tengan tres años en adelante dentro del castillo, se trasladaran al modulos altos del mismo.- vociferó aquel hombre mientras su asistente comenzaba a sacar los pergaminos. _ Serán asignados a labores según la cantidad de años en lo que han estado aquí, los nuevos, seguirán en los primeros niveles.- Y acto seguido comenzó a nombrar nombre por nombre a cada uno de los que serían reasignados.

_-No es justo- _pensó mientras miraba su nuevo horario y las nuevas tareas, así como también miraba sus nuevos puntos de trabajo. Tenía si mucho un par de horas para mover sus pertenencias hacia las habitaciones de los pisos más altos. Seguramente ya no vería la luz del sol a este paso y tendría que irse despidiendo a la idea de volver a ver a sus amigos peludos. Un suspiro de frustración le abandonó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

_ !Anna!.- escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Volteo su cara.

_ Aurora, !hola! -. Respondió con entusiasmo.

_ Escuche que vas a las plantas altas.- contestó su amiga mientras comenzaban a caminar las dos rumbo a sus habitaciones.

_ Si, al parecer me tocará limpiar la biblioteca y pasillos aledaños.- contestó Anna sin mucho ánimo.

Escuchó un suspiro salir de los labios de su amiga._ al menos e escuchado que esa sección es bastante tranquila, sabes? .- dijó mientras abrió su propio pergamino. _en cambio a mi me toca asear las habitaciones de los duques y duquesas allegados de la reina, con todo y aseo de ropa.- dijo mientras terminaba de leer sus nuevos quehaceres.

Una ola de simpatía la inundó haciendo que posara su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica. _ ya verás que no será tan horrible como piensas-.

_ espero que no Anna, solo de pensar en las exigencias de toda esa gente, siento pánico -. Decía sus amiga mientras se sujetaba el rostro.

_ Vamos Aurora, no puede ser tan malo, muchas veces los duques no están dentro de sus habitaciones-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Esperemos que así sea Anna, no solo ya me había acostumbrado a los pasillos menores.- se lamentó mientras llegaban a sus destinos. _ bueno, nos veremos luego-. Y tras una sonrisa Aurora siguió su camino.

LLevaba un mes tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina, sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que nunca se acotumbraría del todo. Por las tardes a través de uno de los ventanales era capaz de ver los vastos jardines de aquel castillo y más allá si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente a veces podía ver los caballos corretear. Era entonces cuando suspiros abandonaban su cuerpo en forma de anhelo y tristeza al darse cuenta que no volvería a ver a sus amigos cuadrupedos. Pero no todo resultaba ser tan malo, a veces cuando se pierde algo también se gana algo; y eso era la biblioteca. Tan basta como como sólo podía serlo la biblioteca real, Anna no era capaz de compararlo con absolutamente nada de lo que ella hubiera visto antes. Quizás un gran salón repleto de libros con al menos, calculaba ella, tres pisos igual de bastos. Todos y cada uno de los pisos siempre en circular viendo hacía el área principal. Grandes paredes repleta de distintos libros de distintos colores e idiomas que nunca en su vida espero ver. Fue ahí donde descubrió quizás su segundo amor, después de los caballos, leer.

_ Anna, tienes que tener cuidado, lo sabes ¿no? _ Dijo Kristoff un día mientras descansaban dentro de la biblioteca.

Ella lo vio indignada mientras se llevaba a la boca un chocolate,- que su mejor amigo le había obsequiado-, como aperitivo. _ Pero, !claro que si! _ respondió ella. _ Ademas, no es como que se vayan a dar cuenta y los regreso siempre lo más rápido posible _ comentó mientras se llevaba lo que quedaba a su boca.

_ Anna, esto no es un juego _ le reprocho Kristoff mientras él terminaba su sanwich.

_ ¿Quién dijo que lo era? _ Inquirió ella aún indignada. _ Oye, no estoy hurtando nada, hago mi trabajo a tiempo _ Hizo una pausa _ quizás no taaan a tiempo _ bacilo un poco. _ Pero aun así lo hago con el suficiente tiempo para poder leer un poco, !mira! _ Sacó uno de sus bolsillos, un pequeño libro verde.

"_**Joan du arc "**_Se leía en la portada de aquel mediano libro color verde.

Kristoff se llevó la mano a la cara. _ Anna, Dios puedo apostar a que ni siquiera sabes que dice _ Dijo su amigo mientras tomaba aquel libro y lo examinaba.

_ Claramente de alguien llamada Joan _ dijo ella con obviedad. _ Ademas, mira _ dijo mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos y rebuscaba en las páginas como buscando algo en especifico. _ Aquí _. Dijo ella mientras señalaba una página específica.

Era una ilustración color roja con amarilla y en centro una joven de cabello castaño vestida en armadura, de una mano sostenía una espada alzada hacia arriba mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el asta de una bandera blanca la cual se alzaba detrás de ella con más figuras.

_ Es ella _ dijo Anna mientras señalaba continuamente con su dedo. _ Y creo que es un caballero o algo así _ Dijo mientras extendía más el libro buscando observar más detalles de aquella ilustración.

Kristoff solo pudo verla con compasión. Mientras que internamente le pedía a Dios porque no fuera descubierta por algún noble. Aún sabiendo que su amiga no se detendría con los respecto a los libros. Si algo admiraba de ella era su determinación y su valentía, algo que en ocasiones carecía pero que necesitaba. Un suspiro le abandonó mientras se ponía de pie. Ofreció su mano para que su mejor amiga pudiera levantarse también, puesto que ambos habían estado sentados en el piso recostados en una de las paredes a las afueras de la biblioteca.

_ Me tengo que ir Anna, te cuidado, que no te descubran _ advirtió el mientras comenzaba a alejarse entre los pasillos.

Mientras tanto ella tras sacudir las migas de chocolate de sus ropas, se dispuso a regresar a sus labores. Una vez dentro de aquel enorme lugar y absoluto silencio, se dio ánimos y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos más alejados de la estancia. Era una de las áreas más difíciles para Anna, la luz era escasa aun con los candelabros reforzando la luz del sol. El olor a papel era más denso y en ocasiones la temperatura tendía a ser más baja que el resto de la estancia.

Hoy era uno de esos día en los que la temperatura estaba baja, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda mientras se dirigía con sus utensilios en mano. La carreta para depositar los libros y limpiar los estantes. Le llevaría su tiempo pues, tendía a distraerse con las portadas de los libros y sus títulos. Mientras ignoraba el frío de aquella estancia, poco a poco comenzó a retirar los libros y colocarlos en orden dentro de la carreta, ya después los ordenaría. Comenzó desde el lado donde la luz era más favorable hasta el lado más oscuro, al final del pasillo había un doblez que conducía a unos escalones hacia arriba. Su paso estaba completamente prohibido o eso le habían dicho cuando recién le enseñaban el oficio.

A veces se preguntaba el porqué.

Mientras las horas pasaban Anna trataba de pelear contra el frío que se incrementaba minuto a minuto. Comenzó a darse cuenta como gradualmente sus dedos se entumecían en su deber de retirar libros y limpiar. Así como también comenzó a notar como su aliento poco a poco se comenzaba a reflejar en el ambiente. Esto sin duda no era para nada normal.

_ Cálmate Anna _ Se dijo por tercera vez mientras evitaba entrar en pánico y continuar con su trabajo. Faltaba muy poco pero conforme avanzaba, su cuerpo instintivamente reconocía el miedo.

Podía visualizar el final del pasillo y sentir el frío emanar de aquellos escalones. Podía sentir el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo así como también las incontrolables ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar y nunca más volver. También podía sentir como la frustración se apoderaba de ella pues tenía que luchar contra sus instintos. De un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar ruidos leves, como sordos provenientes de lo que fuera que llevaran esos escalones. Era imperceptible a si estuvieras en un lugar medianamente concurrido pero en aquella biblioteca desierta, se podía escuchar claramente.

Fue cuando Anna comenzó a sentirse aun mas nerviosa, y rara vez Anna se sentía así en especial desde que trabajaba en aquel castillo.

_ ¿Hola? _ dijo fuertemente mientras sus manos instintivamente se dirigían a su pecho. _ ¿Hay alguien aquí? _ Volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta. Los sonidos provenientes de los escalones se detuvieron. _ Me llamo Anna _ se presentó con voz temblorosa mientras que con su mano derecha se detenía en uno de los estantes.

_¿Hola?_ volvió a preguntar, sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero ya no sabía si de frío o de miedo. _ Trabajo aquí, lamento si interrumpí algo.. _ comenzó a hablar temblorosamente, si algo caracterizaba a Anna era que mientras más incómoda o nerviosa estuviera más era su capacidad de hablar. _ Llevo solo un mes dentro de la biblioteca, no se como funciona el sistema aquí..._ espero un momento en busca de una respuesta. _ Por Favor, si eres eres un noble, que espero que no sea así, ¿podrías por favor mostrarte? _ preguntó más nerviosa aún. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientra su respiración errática se reflejaba sin problema alguno. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y sentía como el ambiente era cada vez más frío. No fue sino hasta que comenzó a escuchar pasos en aproximación que su cuerpo y su instinto pudo más su razonamiento obligándola a hiperventilar y mover su cuerpo a retroceder.

Un golpe sordo fue el detonante para que su cuerpo tenso reaccionara obligando a huir del lugar no sin antes divisar una bota asomándose de aquellos escalones hacia la biblioteca. Sin embargo Anna ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a su habitación.


	3. Al final de los escalones

-III-

_Al final de los Escalones_

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, se encontraba todavía exhausta. Diferentes pesadillas habían surcado la noche con respecto a aquello que estuviera en esos escalones. Desde un asesino a suelto dentro del castillo que intentaba matarla, hasta monstruos escondidos en las profundidades del castillo queriendo escapar y atraparla. Todavía podía sentir aquel frío helando sus huesos.

_ Señorita _Solberg_, que bueno que la encuentro _ Dijo un pequeño hombre semi regordete. Su nombre era Gunnar, uno de los encargados de organizar a los empleados.

_ ¿Uh?_ Fue lo único que atinó a contestar, podía sentir sus pupilas cerrarse una vez más.

_ ¿Señorita _Solberg_? _ Pregunto esta vez Gunnar, un poco dudoso _ ¿Acaso no es usted Anna Sømmers? _ Inquirió dubitativo mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas un pergamino.

_ !Si, soy yo! _ gritó de repente mientras trataba de despabilarse y ahuyentar el sueño. _ ¿Qué sucede? _ pregunto tratando de reconocer a aquel hombre.

_ Señorita _Solberg_, soy yo Gunnar _ Comento aquel hombre mientras la observaba con curiosidad y asomaba su regordeta cabeza hacía la de Anna con duda. _ ¿Se encuentra bien? _ Preguntó con preocupación _ ¿Necesita ayuda? _ volvió a preguntar mientras alzaba sus brazos ante la joven que veía perder el equilibrio y mantener la postura.

_ !No! no, no, no… _ contesto semi consciente. _ No, estoy bien, estoy bien. _ Hizo una pausa. _¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _ Pregunto todavía semí adormilada.

Aquel hombre se aclaró la garganta mientras volvía a su antigua postura. _ Señorita Sømmers, mi razón de encontrarla es debido a que Sir. Oaken a solicitado con inmediatez una audiencia ante la reina con usted. _

_ Si, si, claro no hay problema _ Contesto Anna aún adormilada.

_ Señorita _Solberg_, aquí está la notificación._ Dijo Gunnar estirando el brazo con el pergamino enrollado en mano en dirección a Anna.

Gunnar pudo notar como Anna se recostaba levemente en la pared de aquel pasillo donde la había abordado. Sus ojos se entrecerraban por momentos en un vano intento de mantenerse despierta. Sus manos se aferraban a sus utensilios de limpieza, un trapeador y un dentro de un balde de con agua.

_ ¿Señorita _Solberg_?_ Volvió a preguntar dubitativo, mientras miraba a aquella muchacha dormitar en medio de los pasillos del castillo.

_ !¿Qué?!_ Exclamó Anna mientras pega un brinco y se espabilaba por completo observando a aquel hombre frente a ella. _ !Sir. Gunna! _ lo reconoció cuando se halló más despierta. _ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? _ preguntó dubitativa, mientras observaba a todos lados sin entender la situación.

Aquel hombre se aclaró la garganta. _ Como le venía diciendo, señorita Sømmers, aquí tiene su notificación, aquí podrá encontrar la fecha y la hora de la audiencia _ Comentó Gunnar volviendo a extender su mano con pergamino en mano.

_ ¿Audiencia? _ Pregunto Anna mientras recibía la notificación. _ !Oh! _ Exclamo de repente Anna mientras su cabeza volvía con un nuevo torbellino _ !Oh! Nononononononono..._ exclamó con horror mientras sentía una corrientada de sangre fría pasar por su cuerpo. _ Sir. Gunnar, yo..._ Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a ver aquel pedazo de papel enrollado _ Puedo explicarlo...yo no quise, !lo juro! _ Exclamó Anna mientras el pánico comenzaba a tomar riendas sobre la situación _ Yo ni siquiera me asome, no se que le habrán dicho, pero yo estaba trabajando !No pueden hacerme esto! _ volvió a exclamar Anna mientras lagrimas se asomaban por su ojos mientras sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

_ Señorita Solberg, lamento no poderle dar mayor información, Sir. Oaken expresó muy claramente que los asuntos se atenderán solamente con la reina misma y con usted _ Dijó Gunna con pesar, mientras buscaba la forma de tranquilizar a aquella joven.

_ Espera ¿Qué? _ Comentó Anna mientras dejaba de sostenerse la cabeza y automáticamente la duda abordaba su rostro. _ ¿Sir. Oaken? _ Inquirió dubitativa mientras se apresa a abrir aquel pergamino.

"_Por este medio se solicita a la Señorita Anna __Solberg__, en audiencia ante su Real Majestad la Reina de Arendelle, Junto al general imperial Oaken Haakonsson, el día después de la tercera luna llena en calendario romano, en horario que su real majestad a solicitado, cuatro tercios luego del mediodía, inicios del ocaso de verano." _

_ Pero, si no estoy mal, esto es dentro de 5 días _ Dijo Anna viendo nuevamente aquel papel. Muchas dudas recorrían en su cabeza. _ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó Anna sin esperar una respuesta.

_ Eso tendrá que consultarlo con Sir. Oaken, señorita Sømmers _ Y acto seguido Gunnar la abandonó con mil preguntas rondando por su cabeza al igual que el sueño.

Con la cabeza sumergida en mil y un dudas Anna continuó con su camino, rumbo a los extensos pasillos cerca de la biblioteca.

El sudor surcaba tanto su cara, como su espalda. El verano estaba en su punto máximo en el año y con los deberes de una criada, el calor en ocasiones se podía volver sofocante aun en un reino como Arendelle. Para Anna sin embargo el sudor era ya parte de su cotidianidad, no importara que fuera verano, primavera o invierno. Debido a sus actividades siempre terminaba sudando, aunque debía reconocer que en temporada invernal, aquello no era tan incomodo, pues así el frió era más fácil de tolerar.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no era tan fácil tolerar el calor, tanto como su mente como su cuerpo se hallaban cansados. Le costaba mucho poder concentrarse y eso le había costado saltarse el almuerzo. Ahora se encontraba hambrienta, soñolienta y encima preocupada, las cosas no podrían ponerse peor ¿O sí?.

_ !Anna! _ Escucho que alguien volvía a gritar su nombre. _ Que bueno que te encuentro _ Una muchacha quizás unos dos años menor que ella, de cabellos castaños rizados y ojos verdes. Era otra criada.

_ Birgitta, hola _ saludo quedamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Toma _ dijo Birgitta mientras le extendía la mitad de un sanwich, Anna lo vío, al menos era algo _ Kristoff me dijo que te diera esto. _ Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

_ Muchas gracias Birgitta, enserio muchisimas gracias _ Contesto Anna un poco más animada. _ Dile a Kristoff que le debo una _ Dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

_ No me agradezcas Anna, todo sea por ayudar a una camarada _ contesto Birgitta igual de entusiasmada, a veces Anna extrañaba la energía de aquellos años. Birgitta aún era muy joven y aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. _ !Oh! antes de que lo olvide, Madamme Inga también te busca, al parecer necesitan a alguien en la biblioteca _ Comento Birgitta.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó Anna mientras aprovechaba a dar su primer mordisco.

_ No estoy segura, pero creo escuchar por ahí que Madamme Belle enfermo _ Contesto Birgitta con un deje de preocupación.

_ ¿Enfermar? _ Inquirió Anna pensativa. _ El día de ayer yo la ví bien, quizás algo cansada _ hablo en voz alta mientras trataba de recordar el día anterior.

_ No lo sé Anna, pero será mejor que vayas con Madamme Inga cuando termines _ Y acto seguido Birgitta continuó con su camino al final de aquel pasillo.

Anna sabía que aquella mitad de sanwich no la llenaría pero al menos amortiguaría el hambre hasta la hora de cenar. Lo cual no llegaría si no encontraba primero a Madamme Inga. Tras terminar su comida y guardar sus cosas procedió a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Madamme Inga normalmente.

Aquella mujer le causaba escalofríos, su mirada tendía a ser muy severa así como su actitud. Usualemnte Madamme Inga se encontraba en los despachos reales, junto con todos los demás encargados de organizar a los trabajadores y es que realmente tener que organizar gran cantidad de personal no era trabajo fácil y para muy pocas personas. Tras correr por los pasillos y alguno que otro jardín finalmente llegó a la zona de despachos.

_ Buenas tardes _ Saludo nerviosamente mientras un par de cabezas se asomaban a observarla en la entrada. _ Busco a Madamme Inga, creo que me buscaba _ Dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

_ ¿Nombre? _ Pregunto un hombre delgado con abundante barba.

_ Anna Solberg _ Contesto Anna sujetando su delantal.

_ Solberg..._ Repitió aquel mientras se levantaba del asiento que se encontraba a su derecha al fondo de aquel cuarto. Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta que se encontraba de su mismo lado a un metro de distancia. Vio como los acompañantes de aquel hombre la ignoraban mientras se concentraban en sus papelos cotidianos.

_ Señorita Solberg _ Escucho que alguien la llamaba, y tras la puerta por la que aquel hombre entró, se encontraba Madamme Inga, tan atemorizante como siempre. _ Que bueno que vino _ Dijo aquella mujer despectivamente. _ Necesito que atienda la biblioteca inmediatamente, Madamme Belle, enfermo y no cuento con nadie más que pueda reemplazarla _ dijo con indiferencia mientras le entregaba una pequeña nota. _ Aquí tiene el permiso y reemplazo de quehaceres por el resto de la tarde... _ hizo una pausa despectiva _ … y parte de la noche _ Pronunció suavemente.

Tras un suspiro pesado Anna tomó aquella pequeña nota, mientras volvía a dirigirse a la biblioteca. Un bufido de cansancio abandono su cuerpo pesado. Lentamente subió hasta el segundo nivel de aquel castillo y se posó enfrente de aquella enorme puerta doble. Lentamente empujó y a su paso se mostró aquella enorme biblioteca, aquella que la noche anterior le había provocado pavor y le había costado una noche de insomnio y muchas pesadillas. Un escalofrío trepó por su espalda mientras tras de si cerraba aquellas grandes puertas.

El silencio era espectral, ni un solo sonido se asomaba por aquel gran lugar, dejando una sensación de vacío. Lentamente Anna busco entre su delantal aquella nota, donde indicaba los pasillos que debía limpiar y ordenar. Sin embargo de la pequeña lista de lugares, había uno que Anna no conocía.

El ala Superior Norte, cuarto nivel.

Volvió a releer nuevamente para confirmar aún sin saber a qué área se refería. Anna conocía para ese entonces casi perfectamente la biblioteca. No era muy difícil de memorizar después de todo, a pesar de ser un lugar muy grande, no contaba con tantos pasadizos o cuartos. Sin embargo aquí se daba cuenta que habían aún por conocer.

No sabía qué horas eran, ni mucho menos cuanto se había tardado en los quehaceres solo sabía que el hambre, el cansancio y el sueño estaban acabando con ella. Podía sentir como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y también como la luz del sol se había escondido hacía ya un par de horas. Seguramente ya era muy tarde. Lo peor era que aún debía limpiar aquella sección que no conocía. Esfuerzo comenzó a indagar, pasillo por pasillo subió hasta el tercer nivel buscando el norte. Anna conocía el ala superior, con frecuencia ordenaba los libros y había sido en esta área en específico donde las portadas de libros llamaban más su atención. Una sonrisa cansada se asomo por sus labios mientras que instintivamente una de sus manos resguardaba aquel libro que había tomado de la biblioteca. Finalmente se topó frente a un pasillo un poco más escondido que los demás y fue cuando todos sus sentidos se volvieron a despertar.

_ Oh… _ Fue lo único que pudo gesticular Anna mientras frente a ella se mostraba las mismas estanterías de ayer.

El ala superior Norte, eran los escalones que le habían quitado el sueño la noche anterior.

Un escalofrío involuntario invadió su cuerpo ahora alerta, seguía igual de inusualmente frío que el día anterior, entonces el miedo la comenzó a invadir nuevamente como un trauma involuntario que se había gravado. El instinto de supervivencia era algo que difícilmente podía ser ignorado. Anna paró en seco frente aquel pasillo lleno de libros.

_ Tú puedes Anna _ se animó ella misma mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo para calmar, la adrenalina estaba comenzando a florecer. Podía sentir su corazón latir nuevamente _ Son sólo escolanes Anna _ Trataba desesperadamente de ignorar aquellas ganas de salir corriendo.

Obligó a su cuerpo a avanzar mientras tomaba sus el balde de agua con el trapeador mientras avanzaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, sin saber si era de miedo o de frío. Cuando se halló frente a los escalones, pudo sentir el entumecimiento fantasma del día de ayer y tras cerrar los ojos se obligó a subir. Uno por uno Anna pisaba con cuidado, en silencio, con el corazón en la boca y el sudor en la espalda. El cansancio y el desgaste peleaban contra el miedo y la adrenalina.

Se dio cuenta que aquellos escalones están colocados en forma semi espiral, la madera aunque algo vieja estaba perfectamente cuidada, puesto que sus pisadas eran sordas o acaso habría sido su corazón quien impedía escuchar sus pisadas en aquella madera bien pulida. Cerró sus ojos un instante dejando que el aire llenara sus pulmones, un olor a papel guardado y madera de pino lleno sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban levemente y finalmente pudo ver luz al final de aquel túnel ascendente. Era una luz tenue, casi inexistente entre tanta oscuridad, porque a pesar de que la biblioteca se encontrará bien iluminada, aun sin la luz del sol, en aquel lugar, en aquel momento podía sentir las sombras de los libros arrejuntados queriendo atraparla y llevarla a una oscuridad sepulcral. Anna no había llevado nada con que alumbrar aquel pasillo en especial en aquel momento. Se le había olvidado por completo por estar pensando en aquella no la que le habían dado en la mañana.

Sus piernas subían por inercia propia aun en la oscuridad, mientras aquella luz tenue se hacía cada vez más grande mientras más se aproximaba. Finalmente tras un par de escalones más había llegado al final de los escalones. En sus ojos se extendió algo, una extraña vista que la obligó a quedarse estática.

Frente a ella había un estudio, no, más bien una mini biblioteca de quizás dos niveles. Una gran pintura se extendía a lo largo del cielo raso. No supo en qué momento Anna había comenzado a contener el aire. El diseño de aquella pequeña biblioteca era quizás lo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieron haber visto. Y aun así nada de eso la preparo para la silueta que se encontraba de perfil sobre un sillón café bastante cómodo.


	4. Una taza de chocolate

-IV-

_Una taza de chocolate _

Anna podría jurar que quizás nunca había llegado siquiera a terminar la limpieza del segundo nivel de la biblioteca principal. Quizás estaba soñando y aquello era parte de su imaginación en un muy buen intento de eliminar los malos pensamientos del mal sabor que había tenido ayer. La verdad es que si ese era el caso, su cerebro esta vez se había lucido, porque honestamente esto no podía ser real.

Frente a ella, había, una mujer. Quizás un par de años más grande que ella. ¿Era realmente una mujer? ¿Era realmente real? Anna estaba muy confundida.

Tenía miedo de moverse, sentía… no estaba segura de que como se sentía realmente. Palpo su cuerpo a través de su ropa, tratando de comprobar que no estaba dormida, que no estaba soñando. Pues el retumbo de su corazón se sentía muy real, el sudor en su cuerpo incomodaba en normalidad indicando cuando real y cuán despierta estaba. Cuán real era aquella persona.

_ ¿Puedo saber la razón de su presencia? _ Era una voz melódica, casi como el de una niña, pero fría e indiferente.

Anna pegó un salto mientras volvía en sí. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar de nuevo la vista. Un semblante frío y etéreo, acompañado de un par de ojos del azul más profundo que Anna pudo ver jamás. Por un segundo se sintió atrapada en su profundidad.

_ ¿Acaso padece de alguna limitación verbal? _ Volvió a preguntar aquella misma voz con un dejo de irritación.

_ ¿Usted es real? _ Pregunto Anna sin prestar atención a las palabras de la otra muchacha.

Un par de ojos azules parpadearon dos veces. Sin embargo su rostro continuaba inexpresivo. Se acomodo en aquel sillón y su atención se centró en Anna. Pudo sentir como la sangre subía a su cabeza y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Aquella mirada era la mirada más intensa que en la que Anna pudo haber estado. Una mano pálida y delicada se levantó a la altura de un rostro de porcelana y dejó que aquel mismo rostro se recargara en la mano.

_ ¿Cuál es su nombre? _ Esta vez demandó. Mientras su mirada se intensificó.

_ Anna.._ A puras penas fue lo que logró articular. No se había percatado que todo ese tiempo había aguantado su respiración. Sentía que le hacía falta, eran muchas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado bajo aquella mirada intensa y profunda.

_ Bueno, Anna ¿A que se debe su presencia? _ Demandó una vez más, de forma suave y fría, provocando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

_ Me asignaron para limpiar _ Contesto Anna automáticamente. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar y su corazón desbocado así como su cabeza era un incendio.

Aquella fría mirada se intensificó, Anna creyo que eso no podía ser posible. Una oscuridad que no supo descifrar asomaron esos intensos ojos azules. Sintió su garganta seca y un nuevo escalofrío. Pudo sentir aquella mirada recorrer su cuerpo y un incomodidad asomo mientras aquello sucedía. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio y Anna sintió ahogarse por un instante ante aquel repentino silencio e incomodidad. Sin saber que hacer exactamente y en silencio Anna comenzó a hacear. Su mirada siempre enfocada en el piso de madera completamente limpio, pues sentía la intensa presencia. ¿Quién era aquella noble? Se preguntó Anna mientras hacía lo posible por ignorar aquella presencia, aquella intensa mirada. Sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo aunque el ambiente estuviera frío, el cansancio estaba tocando las puertas haciendo estragos en Anna. Solamente quería terminar y regresar a descansar.

_ ¿Cuántos años tiene? _ Fue una pregunta suave. Anna se quedó estática por un momento. Aclaro levemente su garganta pues aún la sentía seca.

_ Diecinueve Madame _ Contesto, Anna sabía por experiencia propia a un noble siempre se le debía de contestar cualquier pregunta que hiciera. Sabía también que era costumbre de la nobleza hacer preguntas incómodas, pues al parecer tendían a divertirse de la incomodidad de sus empleados.

Otro silencio recayó sobre el ambiente, Anna trató de apresurarse pero el cansancio y el hambre la estaban ralentizando. Odiaba aquella situación, habían sido muchas emociones en un día y sentía que aun no acababa. Lentamente avanzó en su trabajo. Sintiendo los minutos pasar y aquella insistente mirada sobre su cuerpo. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que un sonido vergonzoso rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Acaso no a comido Anna? _ Inquirió aquella muchacha, Anna sintió sus mejillas incendiarse una vez más.

_ No madame _ Contestó avergonzada mientras seguía en su labor. No la escucho más después de responder, pudo notar por el rabillo de sus ojos como aquella noble se levantaba de su lugar y desaparecía al fondo de la habitación.

Anna entonces pudo relajarse, sintió su cuerpo menos rígido y un suspiro de satisfacción abandonó su cuerpo. Rezo a Dios para poder terminar con sus labores que para su tranquilidad no duraría mucho puesto que el piso parecía estar siempre impecable. En silencio continuó su labor sin percatarse realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sentía poco a poco un dolor conocido en sus extremidades, así como sus ojos cerrarse ocasionalmente sintiendo un escozor en ellos. El hambre y el cansancio la estaban matando de apoco, fue ahí cuando se recrimino mentalmente por haber tenido miedo el día anterior por este lugar, que lejos de parecer un escenario de pesadilla era más bien un lugar de ensueño. Una vez más, aún con el cansancio, Anna era capaz de maravillarse por la obra de arte arquitectónica que resultaba ser el castillo de Arendelle. Se permitió por un momento descansar.

La habitación era redonda, al igual que la biblioteca principal. El segundo nivel era ligeramente más pequeño que el primer nivel y claramente más pequeño que su réplica a gran escala. La madera parecía ser ligeramente más oscura y por ende con acabados más elegantes, Anna pudo notar pequeños detalles de lo que parecían ser copos de nieve en las intersecciones de estanterías, las que eran de madera. Se dejó maravillar por un momento por la gran pintura en el cielo raso. Con patrones azules y matices grises con blanco daban apariencia de una especie de habitación con nieve. En el centro una niña, se podía ver su vestimenta azul marino un poco sucio. Estaba sentada en de rodillas, sus manos tapando su cara, su cabello platinado caía entre su rostro casi cubriéndolo solo avistando el final de un par de mejillas, mientras cadenas congeladas rodeaban su cuerpo. Anna logró visualizar lágrimas en forma de copos de nieve caer de sus mejillas hasta la nada.

Anna trató de imaginarse la historia de dicha pintura, quizás contaba alguna leyenda Nórdica que no conociera o quizás era alguna representación pasada. Como fuera, Anna se vio inmersa en aquella pintura tan bien elaborada y detallada, por momentos si te dejabas llevar los suficiente daba la sensación de que la pintura en cualquier momento cobraría vida…

_ Me complace saber que sigue aquí _ Interrumpió la misma voz melódica y fría, haciendo que Anna volviera a saltar al verse descubierta.

_ Lo siento mucho Madame _ Respondió Anna inmediatamente mientras agachaba la cabeza y volvía a tomar sus utensilios.

_ No se moleste _ Contesto aquella mujer despectivamente. _ Puede abandonar su labor _ hizo una pausa _ Quiero que me acompañe _ sentenció con frialdad.

Fue entonces cuando Anna levantó su mirada confundida, mientras frente a ella se mostraba una charola sobre una mesa de madera, y sobre ella una jarrilla de cerámica azul, acompañada de dos tazas y una variedad de panecillos recién horneados que solamente hicieron que su estómago volviera rugir deseosa de hambre. Un rubor surco las mejillas de Anna en vergüenza mientras sujetaba con más fuerza el mango de su trapeador.

_ No quiero molestarla Madame _ Contestó avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

_ No me molesta para nada, le estoy diciendo que me acompañe _ Sentenció aquella mujer con mayor severidad. Anna no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella demanda, balbuceó un par de veces.

Aquella mirada pareció endurecerse y un frío inusual recorrió su cuerpo despertando el miedo latente que había sentido anteriormente. Sin decir más obedeció ante la orden silenciosa que comandaba aquella hermosa mujer. Trato de limpiarse las sucias manos en su delantal en un vago intento de verse más limpia. La mirada azul nunca se despegó de sus movimientos, acechandola cual presa, indefensa y confundida. Anna se sentía intimidada por aquella mujer, no solamente era su frío y demandante carácter, también su belleza. De reojo Anna la observo. Cabello rubio platinado perfectamente ordenado en una trenza francesa, que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Su rostro pasivo e indiferente asemejaba al de una niña, fino y ovalado. Un par de pecas se asomaban en medio de su rostro. Nariz pequeña y respingada. Su postura recta y etérea, reposaba sobre el sillón elegantemente colocado. Su vestimenta era lo que más contrastaba. Vestía el traje militar masculino oficial de Arendelle. Aquel traje se adecuaba a su cuerpo de tal manera que por un momento las mejillas de Anna se tiñeron levemente de rosado.

Sin palabra alguna Anna se posiciono frente a la mesa aun con la cabeza gacha y las manos en frente empuñadas.

_ Siéntese Anna _ Ordeno aquella mujer mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre el espacio libre.

_ Si Madame _ Contesto rápidamente Anna mientras torpemente trato de darse paso. Se enredó un par de veces con sus propias piernas mientras se sentaba.

Con las piernas cerradas y unas postura rígida Anna se sentó a la par de aquella mujer. Sus manos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza gacha agradeció silenciosamente poder sentarse finalmente después de un día bastante largo y agotador.

_ ¿Tanto miedo le inspiró? _ Preguntó ella melancólica mientras miraba hacía la nada. Anna entonces volteo a verla dubitativa.

_ No Madame, no me malinterprete _ Contesto automáticamente tímida. Anna sabía por las prendas y la situación, la clase social a la que pertenecía aquella mujer y hoy en día se debía tener mucho cuidado en cómo tratar a la nobleza.

_ Permítame… _ volvió a dirigirse aquella mujer. Anna la vio servir ambas tazas.

_ No Madame, permítame usted a mi _ Dijo Anna mientras se levantaba nuevamente en un vano intento de servir ella las tazas. Una mano fría hizo contacto con su pecho mientras la alejaba con una fuerza que Anna nunca espero que tuviera.

_ No Anna, descanse y permítame servirle _ Contesto aquella mujer mientras su intensa mirada le mandó una advertencia silenciosa.

En silencio nuevamente se sentó, mientras observaba a aquella aristócrata se dedicaba a servir en las tazas. Un delicioso aroma invadió el momento y Anna no pudo evitar que su estómago volviera a rugir en protesta. Lentamente una blanquecina mano posó una fina taza en frente de Anna. A su vez una tasa similar descansaba frente a aquella mujer.

_ Espero que le sirva por el momento _ Comento aquella mujer con despreocupación mientras llevaba aquella tasa a sus labios.

Anna no supo hacer otra cosa que no fuera imitarla. Un delicioso sabor se deslizó por su garganta mientras Anna intentó reprimir un gemido de gusto. El calor que emanaba también calentó sus nervios y permitió relajarla. De haber sido por ella, hubiera tomado más rápido y hubiera dejado el sabor reposando en su paladar. Después de todo ese había sido el chocolate caliente más delicioso que sus labios habían probado.

_ Puedo ver que la he complacido _ Volvió a hablar aquella mujer, esta vez Anna pudo distinguir un dejo de diversión en su tono. _ Me complace también saber que existe alguien que comparte este curioso gusto _ Y acto seguido volvió a sorber de la tasa.

_ Madame..._ Susurro Anna tímida. _ ¿Porqué está siendo amable conmigo? _ Pregunto un poco temerosa. Sus manos volvieron a cerrarse en la tela de sus ropas y los nervios lucharon por querer re aparecer.

_ A veces es bueno tener un poco de compañía _ Dijo sin importancia mientras su atención volvía posarse en Anna _ Además, su compañia me parece muy agradable _ Sentenció.

¿Agradable? se preguntó Anna un poco sorprendida. ¿Como aquella hermosa mujer podía catalogar como agradable aquella situación tan incómoda y extraña? Se preguntó de nuevo mientras guardaba silencio. Además eso no explicaba la misteriosa amabilidad y la extraña confianza que Anna comenzaba a percibir en aquella mujer. Aunque realmente con los nobles se podía esperar casi cualquier cosa, solían ser muy impredecibles. Escuchó un suspiro cansado a la par suya.

_ Sé que tiendo a ser un poco incómoda _ Pareciera que estuviera hablando con la nada, pensó Anna fugazmente. _ Pero e vivido una vida un tanto _ hizo una pausa mientras dejaba la tasa ahora vacía sobre la mesa _ solitaria… _ Volvió a servirse nuevamente en la tasa. _ Veo que no a terminado su chocolate Anna _ Comento lo que hizo que Anna tomara rápidamente su tasa y tragara con rapidez. Una ligera sonrisa abandonaron labios ajenos. Un calor conocido subió a las mejillas de Anna. _ Déjeme servirle otro poco, ¿Gusta algún panecillo? _ Ofreció nuevamente. Su mano movió el azafate hacía el lado de Anna.

A pesar de que el chocolate había menguado bastante a su estómago, sabía que eso no sería suficiente para apaciguar el hambre. Rápidamente tomó un panecillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Esta vez no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción. Realmente aquello era lo más delicioso que había probado hasta ahora. Sin medirse volvió a tomar otro panecillo mientras trataba de controlar sus modales y no abarrotarse completamente. Sin darse cuenta ya se había terminado más de la mitad de aquella deliciosa comida y su tasa nuevamente estaba vacía. Mientras tanto una mirada azul la miraba con diversión.

_ ¿Qué? _ Inquirió Anna cuando se dio cuenta.

_ Nada _ contesto aquella mujer mientras le miraba divertida. _ Solamente lamento no haber traído más _ Una pálida mano se cerró alrededor de un panecillo y lo observó detenidamente _ No pense que tuviera tanta hambre _ Acto seguido le dio un delicado mordisco.

_ Lo siento Madame, yo no suelo ser tan así, bueno quizás si Kristoff suele decir que tiendo a comer mucho, es solamente que el día de hoy a sido muy loco y no me a dado tiempo de comer, tampoco e podido dormir bien y usted me pone nerviosa..._ Uno de los problemas más grandes en la vida de Anna había sido su capacidad de divagar cuando se sentía nerviosa. _ … Digo, como no ponerme nerviosa si usted es muy bella y yo bueno, soy solo una criada. Seguramente es parte de la corte y yo la estoy molestado o seguramente me quede dormida y este sea solo un sueño _ Sus manos jugaban entre sus ropas de manera nerviosa mientras continuaba con aquel vómito verbal _ Porque realmente es difícil creer que alguien como usted exista, digo ¿Se ha visto en algún espejo? ¿Espere? ¿Qué? _ Dijo Anna al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

_ Interesante… _ Fue la única respuesta de aquella hermosa mujer mientras la miraba con intensidad. _ ¿Gusta un poco más de chocolate Anna? _ Preguntó mientras levantaba el jarro.

_ Madame, no quiero ser grosera _ Contesto Anna mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza._ Ya es tarde Madame, lamento importunar _ Acto seguido volvió a bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

_ ¿Alguna vez jugó algún juego de mesa? _ Fue la nueva pregunta de aquella mujer ignorando por completo las palabras de Anna. Para Anna aquello no era de esperarse, los nobles tendían a ser así.

_ No Madame _ Fue la contestación resignada y tímida de Anna.

_ Ya veo.. _ Contesto ella pensativa. Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos hasta que la mayor de las dos procedió a levantarse sin decir nada. Anna la vio caminar alrededor de la biblioteca buscando algo en especifico. Tras unos minutos de silencio, la vio tomar un libro de pasta gruesa, muy gruesa al criterio de Anna.

Con una leve sonrisa aquella noble procedió a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar. Anna sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. No supo si eran de nervios o algo más.

_ ¿Gustaría aprender conmigo ajedrez? _ Pregunto aquella mujer.


	5. Ajedrez

\- V -

_Ajedrez_

_ Madame, creo que no soy muy buena en esto _ Contesto Anna mientras frene a ella se mostraba un tablero cuadrado con pequeños cuadros ordenado de manera angular entre colores blancos y negros. Del lado de Anna habían 10 figuras extrañas de color negro repartidas a lo largo del tablero, mientras que de la otra dama había otras 16 figuras exactamente iguales a las suyas en blanco.

_ No te preocupes Anna _ Contesto con seriedad _ No me digas Madame, Anna, puedes decirme Elsa _ Contesto con indiferencia mientras tomaba una pieza del tablero según recordaba Anna era "la reina" y lo miraba con interés.

_ Madame, sabe que no puedo _ Contesto Anna suplicante sin embargo el nombre no había pasado desapercibido. "Elsa" se recordó mentalmente Anna, era un nombre bastante bonito a su parecer, de alguna extraña manera su nombre hacía justicia a la belleza de aquella mujer.

_ ¿Porqué? _ Pregunto Elsa mientras fruncía levemente las cejas sin dejar de ver aquella pieza tan particular.

_ Madame, usted sabe porque _ Contesto Anna mientras un rubor se subía hasta sus mejillas.

Llevaban aproximadamente dos días desde que se habían encontrado. Desde hacía dos días Madame Elsa robaba aproximadamente tres horas de su tiempo, al ocaso del día. Madame Elsa la esperaba en el umbral de aquellos escalones dentro de la biblioteca que siempre se mantenían fríos y Anna sabía que debía atender aquel silencioso y exigente llamado. Durante ese tiempo compartían una merienda y Madame Elsa se dedicaba a enseñarle aquel extraño juego llamado ajedrez. Por más que prestaba atención seguía siendo un juego difícil de dominar, en especial contra un contrincante como lo era Madame Elsa.

_ Tonterías Anna _ Dijo Madame Elsa con desdén mientras volvía a ajustarse la trenza en su hombro derecho. A continuación volvió a mover una pieza dentro del tablero _ jaque, Anna _ exclamo nuevamente, era la cuarta vez.

_ Madame creo que no soy muy buena en esto _ Dijo Anna mientras movía la el rey.

_ Es cuestión de práctica Anna, el ajedrez más que un juego, es un excelente ejercicio para desarrollar la táctica y estrategia, jaque _ Volvió a decir Elsa mientras su reina volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca de su rey.

_ Madame, solo soy una simple criada, no necesito saber mucho de táctica o estrategia _ Comentó Anna mientras volvía a mover su pieza y sentía el calor de la vergüenza subir a su rostro una vez más.

_ Jaque mate _ Fue la respuestas de Madame Elsa mientras derribaba a su rey con un peón. _ Mi querida Anna, ¿Tú sabes lo que es el poder? _ Cuestiono mientras comenzaba a recoger todas las piezas y las volvía a ordenar.

Anna entonces inclinó su cabeza _ No se a que se refiere Madame _ Contesto Anna confundida. Levantó su rostro solo para toparse con un semblante serio y distante; pero hermoso.

_ Todos creen que el poder es dinero ¿Sabes? _ Contestó Madame Elsa mientras la miraba con intensidad _ Siempre que hago esa pregunta, algunos contestan con obviedad que es el dinero. Otros como tú, tienen miedo de contestarme _ Dijo pensativa.

_ No sé a dónde quiere llegar Madame _ Se atrevió a contestar, aunque sabía que no debía provocar la inusual paciencia que aquella noble parecía poseer.

Un gesto fue la respuesta de aquella mujer, Anna entonces se sintió confundida. Definitivamente Anna no comprendía para nada a aquella hermosa mujer. Anna temía de que aquella Dama estuviera jugando con ella. No sería la primera vez, ni la última que pasaría por algo así. Anna sabía que existían nobles a quienes les gustaba meterse con los criados por diversión, para luego aburrirse e inventarse alguna excusa y desterrarlos, en el mejor de los escenarios, en los peores solían mandarlo a ejecución. Anna entonces tragó grueso, esperaba que aquella burguesa se aburriera rápido, quizás con un poco de suerte recibiría una amonestación.

_ A lo que quiero llegar Anna, es que seguiremos practicando _ Sentenció la hermosa mujer.

_ Sí Madame _ fue lo único que pudo contestar Anna mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza en reverencia.

_ Y dime Elsa _ Volvió a insistir esta vez un poco más severa.

_ Sí, Mad… digo Elsa _ Contesto Anna de forma tímida. Sabía que aquello le costaría quizás un poco más que una simple amonestación.

_ Bien, ¿Tú sabes de donde proviene el ajedrez Anna? _ Pregunto Elsa mientras se acomodaba en una silla de madera.

_ ¿Del oriente? _ Respondió Anna rogando porque su respuesta fuera la correcta. Lo cierto es que Anna con mucha suerte sabía leer y escribir; y eso tenía que darle todo el crédito a su luchadora madre. Sin embargó Anna sabía que desconocía muchas cosas sobre ciencia, matemática, historia y una infinidad de temas más. Se podría decir que Anna cabía entre el término "Tonta" como su padre solía recalcar cuando era niña Y sin embargo Anna así como sabía que era tonta, también sabía que era astuta. No era muy difícil de adivinar que aquel juego tan extraño y tan lleno de reglas pudiera provenir de aquellas tierras.

_ Cada día me sorprendo más Anna _ contesto Elsa con una leve sonrisa. Entonces se volvió a levantar en busca de algo. _ ¿sabes leer verdad? _ Preguntó sin mirarla, mientras caminaba observando los estantes de libros, buscando uno.

_ Si Elsa _ A duras penas contesto, inconscientemente su mano se arrugó sobre la tela de su delantal. Encontrando una fantasma forma de libro, un libro que aún no comprendía.

Finalmente la escucho chasquear la lengua y posteriormente se comenzó a dirigir nuevamente hacía ella. Frente a ella se alzó una mano con un libro de tapa color café, Anna lentamente lo tomo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo tener. Una mirada interrogante se dirigió hacía una mirada penetrante.

_ Es un libro que explica de dónde viene y cómo funciona el ajedrez _ Contesto la silenciosa pregunta. _ Por el momento tendremos otra partida ¿Te parece? _ Dijo mientras volvía a su lugar.

Se encontraban en la segunda planta, en alguna parte de aquel lugar frente a ellas un ventanal que daba a alguno de los jardines que Anna un no conocía. El juego había comenzado una vez más y tras un suspiro Anna continuó con la jugada. Un peón salía y su contraparte lo derribaba. Poco a poco Anna comenzaba a desesperarse una vez más, no importaba cuanto trataba de adivinar la táctica de su contrincante o cuánto tratara de cambiar sus piezas, sus contrapartes siempre encontraban la forma de derribarla y posteriormente ganarle.

_ No trates de adivinar Anna, así nunca conseguirás ganarme _ Volvía a repetir aquella mujer. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Anna volvía a quedarse solamente con las piezas más importantes y aquella mirada fría y calculadora la estaba comenzando poner más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Un incómodo calor invadía su cuerpo siempre que esa mirada azul se posaba sobre ella. _ Jaque Anna _ Dijo una vez más. Una tensión se estaba comenzando a formar y Anna no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

_ Madame _ Dijo suplicante mientras volvía a ver como su rey se encontraba enjaulado entre la reina y un alfiler. Sin saber qué hacer volvió a mover la única pieza restante y junto con ese movimiento sentía la vibración de aquella tensión acrecentarse levemente.

_ Jaque Anna _ Advirtió con un peligroso tono que provocó un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Su mirada se volvió más dura, más fría, más peligrosa. Volvió a mover su única pieza una vez más. Acto seguido una reina se posicionó cerca nuevamente. _ Jaque otra vez Anna _ siceo aquella mujer que con cada segundo se tornaba un poco más peligrosa.

Para ese momento los nervios los tenía a flor de piel y el miedo obligaba a su cuerpo estar en tensión, ¿Como un simple juego podía crear este tipo de atmósfera? se preguntó Anna mientras volvía a mover su última pieza.

_ Jaque mate _ Dijo aquella mujer mientras la miraba con severidad. _ ¿Otra partida? _ inquirió mientras volvía a tomar sus piezas y a acomodarlas.

_ Ya es algo tarde _ desvió su mirada mientras trataba de distraerse y apaciguar sus nervios un poco.

_ ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer acaso? _ Preguntó Elsa mientras dejaba a un lado aquel juego y tras cruzar las piernas de forma elegante se dedicó a observar.

_ Solo lo mismo de siempre _ Anna hizo una pausa _ Aunque, dentro de tres días tengo una audiencia con Sir. Oaken y la reina _ y tras decir aquello un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_ ¿La reina? _ Inquirió con mayor interés aquella noble, entonces descruzo sus piernas y su postura recta y rígida le indicaron el interés de aquel nuevo tema. _ Con que la reina... _ se dijo más para sí misma. _ ¿Acaso le faltó el respeto al honorable Oaken, Anna? _ Preguntó Elsa.

_ No que yo recuerde _ Dijo Anna mientras jugaba levemente con los dedos de las manos _ Lo último que supe era que estaba muy complacido de cómo cuidaba a su yegua _ Recordó esa última semana se trabajó en los establos.

_ ¿Estás segura? _ Inquirió nuevamente mientras recostaba su rostro sobre su mano izquierda.

_ No lo sé Madame _ dijo esta vez Anna mientras sus manos se dirigían hacía su rostro y lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras trataba de pensar en que pudo haber irrespetado a aquel noble general.

_ ¿Y qué hay de la reina? _ Pregunto esta vez. Anna entonces bajó sus manos y parpadeo un par de veces.

_ ¿Qué hay con la reina? _ Inquirió entonces Anna confundida.

_ ¿Le faltó el respeto a la reina? _ Preguntó una vez más aquella noble. Entonces Anna quedó pensativa. Sus acciones siempre habían sido cuidadosas con respecto a los nobles y sus palabras aún más en especial cuando se trataba de la reina.

_ No Mada..digo, Elsa _ Contesto rápidamente _ Ni siquiera e tenido el placer de conocer a su majestad _ Su acompañante entonces suavizo un poco su mirada.

_ ¿No conoce a la reina Anna? _ Volvió a preguntar. "Cuantas preguntas" pensó Anna mientras volvía a responderle.

_ No Elsa, su majestad es alguien muy ocupada y muy reservada _ Contesto, lo cierto era que Anna no conocía en nada a la reina de Arendelle, todo lo que sabía, o más bien creía saber era por lo que se decía dentro del palacio.

_ ¿Y tú qué piensas de la reina entonces? _ inquirió entonces, Anna la noto acomodarse mientras la mirada de ella se desviaba a la "su reina" dentro del tablero. Posteriormente la agarro.

_ Pienso que es una mujer de admirar _ Contesto Anna con sinceridad mientras miraba atenta a su acompañante. _ Pero también pienso que es alguien muy solitario _ Acto seguido aquella mirada azul se dirigió a ella de manera intensa. Entonces Anna levantó las manos en forma de negación _ No me malinterprete Elsa, yo solo… _ Hizo una pausa _ Es la percepción que tengo de su majestad la reina _ Dijo nerviosamente. _ La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar _ Entonces trato de relajar su postura.

_ Si no hiciste nada, no pasara nada _ Contesto tranquilamente Elsa mientras volvía a dejar la pieza en su lugar. _ La reina es una persona coherente _ Dijo mientras sus manos volvían a su regazo.

_ ¿Usted conoce a su majestad? _ Preguntó Anna con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que sabía de alguien sabía algo más certero sobre la misteriosa reina de Arendelle.

_ Será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí la conversación _ Cortó de repente su acompañante, cortando también de pronto los ánimos en Anna. Entonces se levantó y con una pequeña reverencia, Anna agacho su cabeza.

_ Si Elsa, descanse _ Dijo Anna un poco más decaída de lo normal. Lo cierto era que Anna quería saber más sobre la reina a quien le trabajaba.

Al igual que ella Elsa se levantó con su característica elegancia. Una mano fría tocó el hombro de Anna.

_ Todo saldrá bien Anna _ Le alentó y entonces su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de Anna _ Siempre y cuando sepas obedecer _ Acto seguido aquella mano que estaba sobre su hombro se dirigió a su mentón, sujetando así su rostro.

Un quejido murió en la garganta de Anna cuando sus ojos chocaron con un océano azul, oscuro y peligroso. Su rostro angelical siempre le daba la impresión de la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, creando una incómoda ansiedad.

_ Si, Elsa _ Fue lo único que pudo susurrar quedamente mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos trataban de captar y memorizar aquella belleza sobrenatural que poseía su acompañante.

_ Bien, buenas noches Anna _ Susurro de igual menara. Suave aliento a chocolate y menta invadieron los sentidos de Anna. Dejándola petrificada.


	6. La audiencia

-VI-

_La audiencia _

Había escogido sus mejores prendas, estaban listas y descansando en su habitación, faltaba medio día para la audiencia. Y aunque tratara de no pensar en aquello, no podía negar que los nervios estaban acabando con Anna. Un leve temblor en las manos la delataban y desde la noche anterior que no había podido conciliar adecuadamente el sueño. Sentía el pasar del tiempo agonizantemente lento y conforme pasaban los lentos minutos su ansiedad crecía. No importaba cuanto trataba de distraer su mente, no importaba cuantas veces se tratar de animar a sí misma diciendo que nada malo pasaría. El presentimiento estaba ahí, acechando, carcomiendo cada parte de su ser. Su antigua tic de comerse las uñas había vuelto, llevándola que por impulso pusiera sus dedos en la boca y morder la uña. Tenía que calmarse, su cuerpo no soportaría tanta presión, Anna nunca había sido una chica de presiones muy fuertes, no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

_ Anna _ La llamó una voz, lo cual provocó que tirara el trapaeador y la cubeta de agua, mientras soltaba un gritió ahogado. _ Anna cálmate soy yo Kristof _ Dijo el chico mientras la sostenía por la espalda _ ¡Cielos Anna! eres un manojo de nervios _ Trato de recuperar el equilibrio junto con Anna en brazos.

_ Lo siento Kristof _ Se disculpó mientras nerviosamente trataba de levantar las cosas limpiar un poco el pequeño desastre que había causado. _ No es fácil ¿Sabes? _ Le dijo mientras trataba de secar el charco de agua.

_ Anna… _ Comenzó Kristof como solía hacerlo cuando advertía un regaño. _ Tienes que calmarte, no pasara nada malo _ Trato de consolarla.

_ ¡Claro!_ Exclamó Anna _ Tú no tienes una audiencia su majestad la reina de Arendelle y uno de los generales más importantes de la nación _ Comentó sarcásticamente mientras continuaba con labor.

_ Anna ¡vamos! _ Volvió a insistir su amigo mientras se inclinaba levemente con las manos a media cintura y las palmas abiertas. _ Realmente, Piensalo bien _ Hizo una pausa mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón _ No has hecho nada malo, quizás Sir. Oaken quiere que regreses a los establos _ Comento desviando la mirada.

Inmediatamente Anna se detuvo y volteó a verlo. _ ¿Kristof, acaso tu sabes algo? _ Cuestiono mientras se dirigió hacía su mejor amigo. Kristof solamente volteo la cabeza tratando de evitarla. _ ¡Kristof!_ Le grito mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. Su mejor amigo entonces suspiró, tomando las manos de su amiga.

_ Escucha, no se que tan cierto sea la verdad _ Comenzó el mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su cuello _ Pero he escuchado que el general Oaken está muy molesto por el cambio de personal _ Dijo mientras nerviosamente volvía a verla.

_ ¿Qué? _ Inquirió Anna sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. _ ¿Porqué? _ Volvió a preguntarle a su mejor amigo en busca de una respuesta.

_ Escucha Anna, realmente no lo se _ Contesto el muchacho mientras volvía a relajarse. _ Eso es lo que andan mencionando dentro del palacio _ Comento mientras se recostaba levemente sobre una de las paredes. _ Realmente solo pensé que, quizás sea por eso que el general Oaken quiere una audiencia contigo y la reina _ Contesto Kristoff mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos.

Un suspiro la abandonó mientras se recostaba sobre le mango del trampeador y así ambos quedaban en silencio pensativos. Una campanada hizo que ambos respingaran. Era la hora del almuerzo y eso significaba que Anna estaba cada vez más cerca de aquella audiencia. Extrañamente esta sería quizás la primera vez en su vida que no tenía hambre. Se miraron con Kristoff y silenciosamente recogieron todo y se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Cuando se hallaron dentro del recinto, Anna visualizó a su vieja compañera Aurora. Entonces junto con Kristoff decidieron sentarse junto a ella. Lo primero que Anna notó una vez que estuvieron con ella fue que Aurora se notaba quizás un poco más "limpia" de lo que se acostumbraba.

-Hola Anna, Kristoff _ saludo con amabilidad Aurora mientras sus celestes ojos los miraba con curiosidad _ ¿Qué los trae por aquí? _ Pregunto mientras una de sus manos peinaba un mecho de su pelo, un tic que Aurora siempre tenía.

_ Anna tiene audiencia con la reina _ Fue lo primero que soltó Kristof como si nada, un puño cerrado impactó contra su hombro, mientras Anna lo miraba con desaprobación _ ¿Qué? _ Inquirió después mientras se sobaba el hombro.

_ ¿Qué? _ Dijo también Aurora mientras los miraba sorprendida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer y qué decir, Anna solo pudo optar por suspirar y sentarse en la butaca frente a Aurora.

_ Hace 5 días Sir. Gunnar, me entregó esto _ Dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas y lo colocaba en la mesa. _ Es una notificación _ Dijo mientras explicaba su contenido.

_ ¡Cielos! _ Expreso Aurora mientras sostenía aquel pedazo de papel. _ ¿Para qué crees que te necesiten ahí? _ Preguntó mientras volvía a peinar su mechon rubio.

_ No lo se _ Contesto Anna mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa completamente derrotada. _ Solo espero que no me despidan o peor aún me manden a la horca _ Dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su cabeza con sus brazos.

_ Deja de pensar eso Anna _ Reprocho Kristoff mientras resoplaba luego se dirigió a la rubia _ Vamos Aurora, no puede ser malo ¿Verdad? Tú ahora conoces a alguien que conoce a la reina _ Dijo mientras miraba a la joven en busca de apoyo.

_ Espera ¿Qué? _ Esta vez fue Anna quien pregunto destapándose la cabeza y ser ahora ella quien miraba sorprendida a la otra chica.

Un sonrojo intenso invadió el rostro de la otra joven. Su azulada mirada se desvió a un lado mientras jalaba su mechón de pelo. _ Desde hace un tiempo _ Hizo una pausa _ Una condesa requirió que yo me hiciera cargo personalmente de ella _ Respondió quedamente _ Al parecer es una persona muy importante y muy allegada a la reina _ Termino diciendo mientras bajaba su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban más rojizas.

Tanto Anna como Kristoff se miraron por un momento. Entonces Anna se volvió a dirigir a Aurora _ ¿Conoces a la reina? _ Pregunto sin rodeos _ Es … _ Hizo una pausa mientras volteaba a ver porque nadie les estuviera prestando atención y quedamente susurro _ ¿Es tan terrible como dicen que es? _ Preguntó.

_ ¡Anna! _ Susurro en reproche su amigo mientras volvía a asegurarse que nadie les prestara atención. Tanto Kristoff como Anna sabían que en las paredes de aquel lugar existían oídos y ojos de más.

_ ¡Dejame Kristoff _ Le reprocho Anna, su mejor amigo solamente negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _ ¿Entonces?_ Inquirió _ ¿ Sabes algo de la reina?_ Insistió con Aurora.

La chica solamente optó por esconder su rostro tras una cascada de pelo rubio _ La verdad es que no la conozco, Lady Mal no suele hablar mucho de su majestad tampoco _ Dijo avergonzada.

Tanto Anna como Kristoff suspiraron y tras un momento volvieron a retomar sus lugares. Anna soltó un bufido _ Estoy muerta _ Sentenció mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa. Solamente Dios sabrá cómo le iba a ir más tarde en esa audiencia. Tanto Kristoff como Aurora la miraron con compasión para luego verse entre ellos.

Se alisó una vez más el vestido aunque este ya estuviera bien alisado y aseado. Sin embargo su nerviosismo la obligaba a acomodarse mejor el vestido. Caminaba nerviosamente hacía el despacho de Madame Inga. Cuando llegó en el umbral se encontraba Sir. Gunnar la esperaba parado mientras su observaba su reloj de bolsillo.

_ Sir Gunnar, buenas tardes _ Saludo Anna con una reverencia. Aquel hombre le sonrió a verla.

_ Anna, justo a tiempo. El general Oaken ya está en la corte _ Dijo mientras ambos prendían camino hacia el lado norte del palacio. Mientras caminaban Anna trató de arreglarse uno que otro mechón de cabello que sentía suelto. A su vez que trataba que su coleta recogida y enrollada no se fuera a desatar, pues había pasado la siguiente hora tratando de que luciera decente y para la ocasión. Sus zapatillas desgastadas de trabajo habían sido reemplazadas por unas zapatillas de seda fina, era sus zapatillas especiales, su único par en ese estilo. Nunca imaginó calzarlos. Su vestido verde limón aunque no de seda, estaba hecho de las mejores telas que pudo haber comprado en aquella ocasión, se balanceaba con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente y sin decir nada llegaron hasta las grandes puertas de madera que colindaban con la corte, normalmente aquellos pasillos durante el día se mantenía saturado de nobles y burgueses, dictaminando leyes y sentencias. Sin embargo por la hora solamente había unas cuantas personas incluyendo a Sir. Oaken, quien esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, una mano peinaba su espesa barba rojiza.

_ Genera Oaken _ Saludo Sir. Gunnar mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. _ Aquí se encuentra la señorita Anna Solberng, como solicito _ Anunció mientras con una mano empujaba delicadamente a Anna hacía el General.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre fornido y sus ojos brillaron de emoción _ ¡Yah! Anna _ Comentó con emoción._¡Mi Anna! _ Dijo mientras extendió sus brazos abrazo a la chica. _ Que bueno que estas aquí, tú vas ayudarme mucho ¿yah? _ Expreso mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió el rostro de Anna mientras aquel importante hombre la abrazaba como si fuera alguna conocida muy cercana o algún familiar. No supo cómo reaccionar mientras solamente se dejaba prácticamente ahogar entre aquellos fornidos brazos. Cuando aquel honorable hombre la soltó Anna solamente pudo agachar la cabeza en respeto.

_ Sir. Okane _ Saludo tratando de ahogar el sofoco que le había provocado aquel abrazo.

_ Nada de Sir. Anna _ Dijo aquel hombre _ Dime Oaken ¿Yah? _ entonces la rodeó con su brazo. _ Ahora, vayamos con _Snofnugg* _y arreglemos las cosas _ Declaro mientras irrespetuosamente abría con su otra mano las aquellas puertas de madera. Mientras Anna solamente negaba con la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando aquel hombre? se preguntó mientras era arrastrada al interior de aquella gran habitación.

_*Snofnugg: Copo de nieve _


	7. La reina de Arendelle

-VII-

_La reina de Arendelle _

Un silencio fue lo que los recibió mientras Anna escuchaba aquel hombre gritar a lo largo y ancho de aquel salón. Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras detrás de ella el genera Oaken continuaba su camino. Finalmente se detuvieron y Anna abrió lentamente los ojos. Frente a ella se extendían unos cuantos escalones y sobre ellos un trono y sobre ese trono una mujer. Anna se quedó sin aire.

Espalda recta y una mirada azul gélido, se dirigieron hacia ellos de forma aburrida y calculadora, fría e indiferente. El traje militar de Arendelle en tono azulado oscuro y la capa tradicional de la realeza colgada sobre sus hombros. Un conjunto de telas y piel de animal, característico de la tradición vikinga. Su cabello rubio pálido se encontraba recogido en una coleta enroscada muy similar a la de Anna, pero mejor elaborada. Sobre su delicada cabeza reposaba una corona hecha de oro blanco, haciendo conjunto con su cabellera. Un rostro infantil que combinaba de manera casi perfecta con sus duras y tensas facciones. Unas que Anna conocía y sin embargo justo aquí, justo ahora se le hacían más desconocidas que antes.

Estaba frente a la reina de Arendelle

_ ¡Snofnugg!_ Exclamó Sir. Oaken mientras se arrodillaba frente a aquella mujer y obligaba a Anna a hacer lo mismo. _ ¡Aquí está! _ Volvió a gritar empujando a Anna más al frente.

El sudor frío estaba atacando su cuerpo y por más que lo intentara Anna no podía dejar de temblar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía como el ataque de pánico tomaba control de su cuerpo.

_ ¡Es a ella Snofnugg!_ Gritó Sir. Oaken mientras la zarandeaba Anna solamente podía ver aquella empoderada mujer de mirada tenaz. _ Me prometiste una audiencia con la chica que quiero y aquí está ¿Yah? _ Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos orgulloso.

_ General ¿Se da cuenta que acaba de interrumpir un veredicto final? _ Inquirió a reina de manera pausada y fría.

Anna no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, solamente era capaz de mirar sin concentrarse. No era capaz de procesar nada que no fuera el sudor frío que estaba empapando todo su cuerpo y el sonido de su corazón contra el pecho.

El ceño del general se frunció ante la respuesta de la reina y con brusquedad apartó a Anna hacía un lado como si fuera solamente una muñeca. Con su dedo apuntó hacía la reina _ Me prometiste una audiencia Snofnugg ¿Yah? y vamos a tenerla aquí y ahora _ Expresó el general con una tensa calma. _ Cuando fuí a pedirtela me hiciste esperar 5 días ¡5 malditos días! _ Subió su tono de voz mientras su otra mano se empuñaba. _ No quiero esperar un segundo mas, de todas formas ¡Ya sabemos tu veredicto! _ Grito más gravemente, casi rugiendo.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta e ignorando a todos los presentes tomó de las ropas a un hombre harapiento Anna por un momento asumió era el acusado. Entonces el general bruscamente lo lanzó con violencia a donde momentos antes ellos habían pasado. Un sonido seco tras un quejido fue lo único que se escuchó en el salon. Después un par de pasos apresurados. Lo que hizo que Anna dieran un pequeño salto y vieran callada la escena.

_ Su majestad con su permiso _ Fue lo un hombre de vestimenta formal dijo mientras se reverenciaba _ Será ejecutado lo antes posible _ Dijo retrocediendo siempre en reverencia junto con otros dos hombres quienes posteriormente tomaron al pobre desafortunado y salían de la puerta.

Un bufido salió de los labios del general Oaken mientras volvía su atención a la reina _ ¿En que estábamos? _ Preguntó, su mirada café siempre amable se endurecía.

Anna solo quería vomitar, quería vomitar y salir corriendo lo antes posible. Su cuerpo estaba en shock, podía sentir como el aire le faltaba y como no dejaba de temblar. Quería salir de aquella situación tan, salvaje. Sin embargo también estaba paralizada, estaba segura que si se movía, caería. Su mirada entonces se dirigió a la soberana. Quien se mantenía impasible mirado su entorno con una mirada filosa y calmadamente peligrosa. Anna pudo notar como su mandíbula estaba en tensión.

_ ¡Ah! ya recordé, vas dejar que esta muchacha _ Dijo el general Oaken señalando a Anna _ vuelva a encargarse de mi Froya _ Sentenció volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Anna entonces se llevó las manos a su pecho como si fuera un pequeño animal asustado frente a muchos depredadores peligrosos.

_ ¿Y si me niego? _ Siseó la reina acomodándose a una posición más recta, sus piernas dejaron de cruzarse.

_ Escuchame bien Snofnugg _ Dijo el general comenzando a pasearse como león en su jaula sin quitar la mirada de la reina _ Serví a tu padre cuando su majestad estaba con vida, pelee con honor arriesgando mi vida por este reino, mande a mi amado Throsten que en paz descanse, cuando a su majestad actual decidió conquistar Finnark, lo menos que estoy pidiendo a cambio es que esta muchacha se dedique a cuidar de Froya _ Finalizó.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó entonces, Anna no sabía qué pensar, después de todo Kirstoff había tenido razón. Algo le estaba sucediendo a la yegua del general Oaken y quería que Anna se hiciera cargo. Pero ¿Porque ella? se preguntó mientras trataba de tragar en un vago intento de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba donde sentarse porque sentía como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

_ General Oaken, tanto tus servicios como los de su hijo están siempre bajo la gratitud de la corona y el reino _ Contestó la reina sin verlo tan siquiera. _ Creería yo que dicha gratitud y dicha deuda se ha estado brindando a su familia de la manera más que gratificante _ Prosiguió su mirada miraba hacía la poca audiencia se existía a su alrededor.

_ Eso no tiene nada que ver con… _ Siseó el general peligrosamente, pero fue interrumpido.

_ ¿Qué más quiere general? _ Inquirió la reina en voz alta _ ¿Acaso no le han bastado las 20 tierras en los fiordos en Troms? _ Volvió a inquirir, una de sus cejas se alzaba _ ¿O acaso no es suficiente que se le haya aumentado más del 50 por ciento de sus ganancias económicas? _ Volvió a preguntar, esta vez su rostro se recostaba sobre su mano izquierda. Anna solo podía ver como con cada nueva enumeración de excentricidad la cara del genera se iba poniendo colorada mientras sus puños se volvían blancos.

_ Basta… _ siseó el general tratando de reprimir su creciente malestar.

_ Entonces general… No vuelva a venir a mi corte, no vuelva a interrumpir un juicio de la forma en la que lo hizo y sobre todo no vuelva a exigirme cosas tan absurdas como poner una criada a su disposición _ Sentenció, esta vez su mirada se posaba sobre Anna.

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo mientras sus ojos nuevamente conectaban. Anna sentía sus ojos llorosos y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar no la dejaban enfocarse. Pocas veces había sentido esta clase de miedo. Miendo por ella y miedo por el general, pero definitivamente más miedo por ella. El general la había metido en problemas con la mismísima reina, reina con la cual ya había interactuado en los últimos cuatro días. La misma reina que unos minutos atrás sin decirlo había mandado a ejecutar a saber que hombre y que ahora la miraba con desdén. Se sentía ridícula, por primera vez en su vida sentía el peso de su título. Sintió vergüenza de su vestimenta, de sí misma. Dos personas importantes como lo eran el General y la reina, estaban más que discutiendo por una don nadie. No, realmente no lo hacían por ella, lo hacían por un caballo. Sus pensamientos y sus emociones fueron cortados por un gran estruendo, haciendo que diera un brinco aún mayor. El general Oaken había dado un manotazo a una de las mesas que habían en aquel salón redondo.

_ ¡He dicho que basta! _ Gritó enfurecido _ Podras ser la reina Snofnugg, pero sigue siendo una cría caprichosa _ Comenzó a decir el general señalando a la reina. Anna pudo escuchar como toda la corte y los presentes sostenían sus respiraciones ante tal falta de respeto. _ No voy a permitir que me trates de esta manera _ Continuó el general rugiendo en ira.

Anna pudo observar como la mandíbula de la reina se tensaba más. El frió que sentía Anna con anterioridad se intensificó. Ya no era solamente sudor frió lo que sentía, era algo más.

_ Cuide sus palabras General _ hablo la reina pausadamente. _ Le brinde un espacio para hablar conmigo pensando que era de carácter urgente… _ Pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

_ ¡Vas a ordenar que esta jovencita se parte de mi servidumbre! _ Amenazó el general señalando a Anna.

Entonces los fríos ojos se posaron en Anna analizando. _ General Oaken, ¿Se da cuenta que está poniendo en riesgo la integridad del personal real por culpa de una imprudencia? _ Dijo calmadamente.

Un silencio se volvió escuchar dentro del salón. Fue entonces cuando Anna comprendió la silenciosa y política amenaza. Sintió su sangre congelarse así como también sus piernas temblar con mayor debilidad.

_ No te atrevas ¿Yah? _ Dijo el general _ O si no yo… _ Entonces fue interrumpido por la reina.

_ ¡¿O si no que?! _ Grito esta vez la reían levantándose y desfundando una espada que tenía muy bien escondida.

_ ¿Me estas amenazando? _ inquirió el general mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

_ Tómelo como desee genera _ Contestó la reina autoritaria _ Pero ya sabe mi respuesta _ Contesto, apuntando hacía Anna.

Anna podía sentir como la sangre bombeaba fuerte en sus sienes, en cualquier momento vomitaría eso era seguro. Todo estaba dando vueltas, era demasiada violencia y demasiada tensión sin mencionar las peligrosas amenazas hacia su persona. Ella era inocente en todo aquello y sin embargo aquí estaba, sintiéndose culpable, pequeña e indefensa. Un último suspiro fue lo que dió en un vago intento de recomponerse pero ya era muy tarde, su vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro.


End file.
